


A Walk in the Park

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish figures she can make this into some kind of event. A date of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I. Yeah. Here.

The job itself is pretty simple. Demons terrorising a small town, normal stuff. Trish is sure she and Lady can handle it, give the boys a little break and some time to themselves with Tiresias. The sun is shining, it’s a lovely day for demon killing, and Trish figures she can make this into some kind of event. A date of sorts. She’ll appreciate it more than chocolate and flowers anyway. Lady is a special breed of human.

So Trish puts in effort to find her best corset (that she’s willing to get demon blood on) and make sure her lipstick is just right before they leave. Dante gives her a hard time, saying something to the effect of she’ll just get shitted up by all the fighting. But he doesn’t get it, his idea of romantic is fucking Nero in that church he destroyed in Fortuna. He doesn’t get the finer points.

She’s about finished when Nero knocks on the bathroom door. “Come on in.”

Nero pokes his head in cautiously, probably expecting her to be naked. It’s happened before. She grins over at him through the mirror at his apprehension. He scowls and steps in quickly. “Tiresias is starting to get upset so I figured I’d send you off before it gets too bad.” He looks her over quickly and a faint blush paints his cheeks, “You look nice.”

Trish smiles, “Thank you.” She pauses and can just barely hear Tiresias’ fusing from down the hall, “Are you sure he’s not going to be a problem and ruin your evening? The job can wait, we can stay.”

Nero waves his hand dismissively, “Don’t. We’ll be fine. We think he’s getting a vision of some kind and it’s scaring him but we can handle it. Go have fun with your girlfriend, get the job done.”

Tiresias’ screams pick up and Trish raises a brow at Nero but he shakes his head, “Go. We’ve got it covered.” With that, he leaves the bathroom and Trish finishes up the last few things before heading downstairs to where Lady is waiting for her.

“Why do you look like we’re going dancing instead of hunting?”

Always straight to the point, she is. One of the many things Trish loves about her. “I’m not allowed to look want to look nice for an outing with my girlfriend?” she replies as she leans down to steal a quick kiss. “Ready?”

“Been waiting on you.”

Trish grins down at her, takes her hand, and leads her out to the motorcycle. Trish much prefers it to the car, especially on jobs with Lady. She’s never one to turn down Lady pressed up against her back, or vice versa. Today, Trish drives, mostly for convenience so Lady can sling Kalina Ann over her back. Every now and then, Trish will brush at Lady’s fingers or pull her hands down to her thighs. It’s always been a wonder they get anywhere safely.

The job is even simpler than Trish expected. Just a mass of very minor demons hanging around and causing chaos. Trish spends most of the time doing excessively flashy kills, showing off for Lady, who pretends that she doesn’t care or thinks Trish silly, but Trish can see the little smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, the way her mismatched eyes twinkle.

There’s one more demon left and Trish goes after it. Does some ridiculous acrobatics getting over to it, cartwheels and flips. She can see Lady smile at her every now and again. She makes it to the demon and takes it out with a kick fueled with lightning and a heavy slash with Sparda.

She never saw it coming.

She turns, finds Lady beaming at her for a split second, before her face morphs. She hears her yell for her, but it’s already too late.

Trish doesn’t even feel the way the jagged blade slices through her. It would have been fine, she is a demon herself, after all, if it weren’t for the injuries she’d already sustained and the fact that the cut practically cleaved her in two.

But it isn’t fine.

Lady’s next to her before she falls. Gets her so her head is safe and warm in her lap. Fingers in her hair, Trish smiles. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind…”

“Shhh, don’t. You’re going to be alright. You’ll heal.” Lady’s voice is calm and soothing, but Trish recognises the tremor. She knows how scared Lady is, can see it in her eyes, can see the tears forming. She knows the truth.

“I always… always figured I’d be the last one. Figured I could sa- save you all from watching me die.”

Lady lets out the most heartbreaking and broken sob before leaning her forehead into Trish’s. “You’re not going to die. You _can’t_. You _promised_ me.”

Trish closes her eyes, takes as deep a breath as she can, but it’s shallow and shuddering. “I know… I’m so so sorry, dollface. I lo…” She can’t keep her voice going. She can’t breathe. Nothing works and she’s cold. So so cold.

She can’t even feel Lady’s tears as they fall on her cheek. Can’t hear the words whispered into her skin. Can’t even see her pretty face in her last moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
